Coming Home
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: After Becoming II, Buffy moves to LA and makes an unlikely friend.
1. Making Wishes

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Sad but true.

Summery: After Becoming II, Buffy moves to LA where she makes an unlikely friend.

Pairings: Spuffy, A/F, X/C, W/O

It had been almost a month since Buffy sent Angel on a one-way ticket to hell. After she left Sunnydale she moved to Downtown LA. She worked at a diner called Helen's Kitchen only two blocked from her apartment.

After she was settled Buffy wrote to Giles letting him know why she had left Sunnydale and that she was okay. She told him that if they REALLY needed her she'd come to help, but she just couldn't go back to Sunnydale.

She and the gang exchanged letter's frequently. She learned from Willow that Xander and Cordelia were still together and that she and Oz were going strong. Giles and Joyce had a fight concerning Buffy. Buffy had asked Giles not to tell her mother where she was, just that she was okay. Joyce was angry at his decision to let her be, saying that she was only seventeen.

"The gang was not thrilled with the fact that she had abandoned them. Xander was furious, Willow was sad that she had lost her best friend, Oz was upset because Willow was and Cordelia was mad because now they were the ones patrolling.

After a while they began to understand and accept her decision.

Even though she spoke to her friends frequently, Buffy was still lonely. She had to send the man she loved to HELL, that's not something you just got over quickly. She needed someone who she could talk to openly. Someone who would understand he pain and what she was going through. A few days later she found someone.


	2. Strangly Comforting

Buffy was on her way home from work and wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She said looking up. "Spike?" She the blue eyed bleached blonde vampire.

Spike just looked at Buffy. Her eyes were filled with surprise and sadness. His reflected the same. "Hello Slayer."

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Her voice calmer than they both would have expected.

"Dru left me. Needed to get away. I'll leave." He said quietly. "Or you could just stake me and put me out of my misery." He said hopefully.

Buffy just looked at him, she saw the same kind of pain she knew her eyes held. Buffy didn't know if it was the mutual feeling of sadness or because she was lonely but before she knew it she said "follow me", and was headed towards her apartment.

Spike just looked at her, surprised by her words, but followed her anyways.

After about five minutes of walking they came to Buffy's apartment. Neither had spoken since Buffy had told him to follow her.

Buffy stood in front of her apartment door and looked at Spike. "Come in." She said opening the door.

Spike just looked at her shocked. He slowly entered and closed the door behind him.

Buffy moved into her studio apartment and placed her jacket on her bed and sat. She looked up and turned to Spike. He was standing near her door just looking at his feet.

"Spike?" She said softly.

His head snapped up to look at her as though he forgot she were there.

"Come here, sit with me." She told him softly.

He moved and sat next to her on the bed.

"Spike when was the last time you fed?" She asked him. Spike had been skinny for as long as she knew him, but he looked like one of those heroine addicts you see on the street.

He only shrugged. "Two nights ago, I think."

She only nodded. "What happened?"

"She said I wasn't man enough for her. Said I'd gone soft. It was our truce. Then when she realized I hurt her precious 'daddy' she REALLY lost it."

"Oh." There was silence.

"What happened with you and Angelus?"

Buffy was silent for a while. She really didn't want to discuss it but figured that it was only fair. "My friend Willow cursed him again."

"So why are you here? I'd figure you'd two be all smooches and hugs."

"I sent him to hell." She said trying so hard to remain calm. The last thing she needed was for Spike to see her break down. "He had his soul and I sent him to hell. He didn't remember anything he had done, so I kissed him, told him I loved him and sent him to hell." She told him a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Spike leaned over and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. "It's going to be okay luv."

At that moment Buffy broke down. After months of holding it in, she finally burst.

Spike enveloped her into a hug as her tiny body was wracked with sobs. Spike just ran his hand threw her silk hair whispering soothing words into her ear.

After a few minutes Buffy stopped and pulled away, wiping away her tears. "Sorry." She choked out.

"It's okay luv, everything will be okay."

Buffy yawned loudly.

"Come on luv, you need your sleep." He got up while she moved. She removed her socks and shoes. She got up and moved to her dresser and pulled out some shorts and a tank top. Spike turned his head as she changed.

Buffy moved towards the bed and climbed in. Spike pulled the covers over her and turned to leave. "Take care luv." He moved towards the door.

"Spike?" She called out. "Stay with me."

"You sure luv?"

Buffy nodded. "I don't want to be alone."

Spike only nodded in understanding. Spike removed his shoes and socks and placed his duster and red shirt on the back of a nearby chair. He turned to the window and closed the curtains, then moved toward the bed and climbed in.

Once he was settled Buffy moved closer to him placing her head on his chest. After the initial shock he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head against hers, smelling her hair. It smelt of vanilla.

Soon they were both asleep.


	3. Dreams and Ideas

Spike woke to the feeling of someone stirring against him. He looked down and saw Buffy, worry and distress marring her beautiful features. Suddenly she creamed "NO", and bolted up in bed next to Spike.

Spike moved over and grabbed her hugging her to his body. "Luv, it's okay. Shh… everything will be okay." He whispered soothingly as her body was wracked with sobs.

Finally she stopped crying and pulled away. "Sorry." She whispered, wiping the tears from her face.

"No problem luv. Wanna talk about it?" He asked her.

"Just a replay of the day I sent Angel to hell." She said softly. Spike remained silent, not sure of what to say or do.

Buffy looked at the bedside clock and jumped. "Shit." She yelled as she leapt out of the bed.

"What is it luv?" Spike asked.

"Work. My shift starts in five minutes." She said running toward the bathroom. "You can stay here. The tv works, and during my lunch break I'll bring you some blood from the butchers… if you want." She told him as she combed her hair.

"No thanks. I'll eat someone later." He told her. _I hate that pigs blood shit._

"Spike." She said softly coming out of the bathroom. _I must be crazy. _How about we make a deal." He just looked up at her. "I've read about renewable sources. If you stop killing, I'll be your renewable source." She said hopefully. After last night she REALLY didn't want to kill him, but she didn't want him to kill either.

Spike just looked at her. "Are you sure luv?"

"Well no biting. I'll container it, but yeah."

"You really are a different kind of slayer aren't ya?"

"What do you mean?'

"You have friends and family who know about your secret. You dated a vamp and now you're offering to be a renewable source for a master vamp."

"Oh, well what do you say?"

"Alright luv."

"Good, now go back to sleep if you want. I'll be back in five hours. Bye." She said grabbing her jacket and keys.


	4. Donating to the Undead Blood Bank

Buffy walked into her apartment carrying a brown paper bag. She had forty five minutes left f her lunch. "Spike?" She called as she entered the kitchenette.

Spike trotted in from the bedroom/living room. "Yes luv?" He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and fixed his tussled hair.

"Hungry?" She asked as she pulled out a container and a pack of needles along with some other stuff.

"A little." He said moving towards her. "So how are you going to do this?"

"Well I bought a few containers where I'll store my blood. I'll use these needles to extract it."

"All that trouble? Why can't I just get it straight from the source?" He said grinning.

"Because it goes against everything I am and I might end up staking you." She explained.

"Okay then, whatever, just trying to save you some trouble."

"And I'm trying to save your unlife. Anyways… time to donate to the undead blood bank." She said sitting down and rolling up her sleeve. She connected a wide tube to the end of a needle, then connected it to the top of the container. She then stuck the needle into her vein and extracted the blood from her arm. She stopped when the container became full. Buffy cleaned up and handed Spike the container.

Spike's face changed the second she stuck herself in the arm. The powerful smell of Slayer blood hitting his nostrils.

Buffy smiled and sat down to eat her sandwich.

Spike just looked at her, holding the container in his hand. "You okay with me drinking in front of you?" He asked surprised.

"Why not?" She asked.

Spike just shook his head. "Mind if I use a mug?"

"As long as you wash it afterwards."

"Thanks." He said pouring some of the blood into a mug and drinking the crimson liquid.

AN: Sorry for it being so short guys.


End file.
